


Stress Relief

by aralias



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, HWP, Hugs, M/M, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cally and Gan decide that a good way of de-stressing the Liberator crew would be for Gan to hug everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stress Relief

**Author's Note:**

> Story by WellHarkAtHer (thanks Robin!).

“No, I don’t think it’s your implant,” Cally said, peering into Gan’s hair. “It looks fine. The scar tissue is healing well.” 

“Well, that’s good news,” Gan said, making light of it, because the idea that his implant might break down again scared the hell out of him. “But then why do you think I’m getting all these migraines?”

“The same reason Blake gets migraines,” Cally said. “And that Avon’s back hurts, and Vila’s stomach is upset.”

“I’m not making it up to get attention,” Gan protested.

“No,” Cally said, with a slight grin. “I meant that you’re over-stressed. We all are.”

“Ah,” Gan said. “Well, don’t tell Blake that. I don’t think I’d survive another holiday like the one we had on Horizon.”

Cally smiled, but then she sighed. “Stress _is_ a big problem, and I can only see it getting worse. At times like this, I wish I knew more about humans. My people are very good at dealing with stress, so it’s never been a problem for me. I don’t really know what to advise.”

“What do your people do?” Gan asked. 

Cally shook her head. “It doesn’t apply. Being a telepathic race we’re constantly in each other’s minds. Whenever one individual is feeling stressed, the others who aren’t upset can soothe them with telepathic contact.”

“I see,” Gan said thoughtfully. “Well, you’re right, that’s not going to work for us, but we _could_ soothe each other with physical contact.”

“What do you mean?” Cally said. She looked slightly wary and it took Gan a moment to realise why. 

He laughed. “No, I didn’t mean intercourse.” Jenna and Cally were very beautiful, but the idea of him settling down and making a life with either of them was extremely unlikely. And the less said about the chances of anyone at all settling down with Avon the better. “But a few hugs here and there?” Gan shrugged. “Well, it might make things more pleasant. What do you think?”

“Yes,” Cally said smiling. “Gan, I think that’s a wonderful idea.”

“Shall we try it now?" Gan asked, getting to his feet. Cally stepped into his arms and he hugged her to him. She was small and soft, and she smelled like some sort of nice plant. 

_This is very nice,_ Cally’s voice said in his mind. _Thank you, Gan._

“It was my pleasure,” Gan said, releasing her. “And you know, I do think my head feels a bit better. Though I suppose I could just be imagining it.”

“Well, that would fit with the psychosomatic medicine,” Cally said. 

“Er, yes,” Gan said. “Anyway, I suppose I should try and hug the others now.” 

“That may be easier said than enacted,” Cally said. 

“Don’t worry. I’ll manage,” Gan said cheerfully and he went off to find the rest of the crew.

*

“So, you see,” he explained, “Cally and I thought it might be a good way of relieving stress if I hugged everyone.”

“Fine,” Blake said. He was half underneath a computer console, which he was apparently attempting to fix. “You have my permission.”

“I’m sorry?” 

“Well, it sounds like hippy nonsense to me,” Blake said, “but if hugs are what the doctor ordered, who am I to deny my crew?”

“Oh, I see,” Gan said. “No, I wasn’t asking for your permission.”

“You weren’t?”

“Do I need your permission to hug people?” Gan asked in genuine confusion.

“No, I suppose not,” Blake said. He poked his head out from under the console. “Sorry,” he said sincerely. “Why are you here then?”

“Well, I thought you might like a hug,” Gan explained. 

Blake scowled and indicated the spanner in his hand. “Gan, I’m a bit busy right now. Can’t you find someone else to hug?”

“All right,” Gan said. “But I’ll be back.”

*

“No,” Avon said. “Absolutely not. Frankly, I’m surprised you even asked.”

“Cally thinks it might help your back,” Gan pointed out. 

“Really? Are you a trained chiropractor?” Avon asked. “No, don’t answer that,” he said as Gan opened his mouth. “I wasn’t being serious.”

“I’m not a trained chiropractor,” Gan told him.

“You amaze me.”

“But,” Gan continued, “Cally’s people experience very low levels of stress due to soothing telepathic contact. We thought it might be a good idea to practice a physical variety of that contact on board the Liberator.”

“Cally’s people,” Avon said, “experience very low levels of stress because they never leave their planet. As a consequence, most of them have never encountered Roj Blake and they do not, therefore, have to put themselves into life-threatening situations on a daily basis. Personally, I think that sounds rather soothing. Come back when we’re taking a day trip to Auron or if Blake is dead, but not before.”

“And you’re sure you don’t want a hug now?” Gan asked. 

Avon scowled at him. “No.” 

*

“Vila,” Gan said, having decided to take a different tack with the rest of the crew, “I’m going to hug you now. Cally thinks it’s a good idea.”

“All right,” Vila said with a shrug. He was more angular than Cally, but he was big-hearted and friendly and a lot of that went into his hug. 

“Wonderful,” Gan said, as they parted. “And hopefully your stomach will feel better soon.”

“Eh?” Vila said. Then he realised what Gan was saying and nodded. “Oh yes. Yes, I hope so, too. It really hurts. Anyway – see you in a bit.”

He started to walk away and, on instinct, Gan checked his pockets. “ _Vila,_ ” he called and Vila turned round. “You haven’t got my wallet, have you?”

“I don’t know,” Vila said, looking confused. He checked his own pockets and withdrew Gan’s wallet from one of them. “Oh,” he said glumly, “yes,” and handed it back. “Sorry.”

Gan shook his head and went to find Blake.

*

“I’m sorry, Gan, but this isn’t a good time either,” Blake said as he strode down the corridor. 

“It won’t take long,” Gan protested. “A minute or two at the very most. Come on, Blake.”

“I’m _busy,_ ” Blake said. 

Gan was not fond of disagreeing with Blake, but it had become increasingly necessary since Space City. “I don’t think you are,” he said. “That was the sports supplement you were reading when I arrived, wasn’t it?”

“No comment,” Blake said firmly. 

“Look, if you don’t want a hug, you can just say so,” Gan said. Blake stopped walking, because he’d just reached his room. He met Gan’s eyes and had the decency to look guilty. “I’ll have to hug you anyway, of course,” Gan said with a smile. “It’s for your own good.”

“I’m willing to go for a manly back pat,” Blake said. “Is that close enough?”

“I don’t think back pats are very comforting,” Gan said apologetically.

“No, neither do I,” Blake said. “But then I don’t think hugs are, either. The only thing that comforts me is the thought that we might one day bring down the Federation. Now I’m sorry, Gan, but I really am very busy.” And he opened his door and disappeared inside.

*

“And Cally says this will help relieve stress?” Jenna said into Gan’s chest. Unlike Cally and Vila she hadn’t relaxed very much, but she had at least agreed to the hug. 

“Yes,” Gan said. “Is it working?”

“No,” Jenna said as she pulled away. 

“Oh,” Gan said. 

He must have looked quite disappointed because Jenna’s expression softened. “But it wasn’t unpleasant,” she said. “If you wanted to, you _could_ try again later.”

“Try to what again?” Vila said as he walked onto the flight deck. 

“Try to hug Jenna,” Gan explained. 

Vila grinned. “What a great idea. Come on, Jenna.”

“No,” Jenna said. “Sorry Vila, but I don’t trust you anywhere near me.”

“Why not?” Vila said, wounded. 

“He did give back my wallet straight away,” Gan told her. 

“That isn’t what I meant,” Jenna said, with a hard look at Vila, who seemed to wilt in dejection.

“It’s all right, Vila. _I’ll_ hug you again,” Gan said in an attempt to cheer him up. “And Cally will,” he added, seeing her enter the flight deck. “Won’t you, Cally? Hug Vila, that is.”

“Yes, of course,” Cally said. 

“Really?” Vila said hopefully and then he was enfolded in a three-way bear hug between Gan and Cally. 

“Come on, Jenna,” Gan said, raising his arm. 

She sighed. “All right, but make sure Vila keeps his hands to himself.”

“Hey,” Vila said. “I resent- Oh, sorry, Cally, this is your bracelet, isn’t it?”

 _“Blake!”_ Gan shouted over Jenna’s head as Blake stepped into the room. “Now’s your chance. Come and join in.”

“No, thank you,” Blake said, taking a seat over by the detector shield controls.

“It’s actually not that bad,” Jenna told him. 

“And I’m very happy for you to enjoy it,” Blake said. 

“Not participating in the mutual admiration society, Blake?” Avon asked as he entered from the back of the flight deck. “I’m surprised. I would have thought that would appeal to your sensibilities. Or have I got that wrong? No, of course – you’d prefer it if the admiration was strictly one-way.” He smiled. “From them to you, naturally.”

“I just don’t believe in hugging,” Blake said defensively, “ _except_ between family members or romantic partners. I’m _sorry._ It makes me uncomfortable. That’s all there is to it.”

“Come on, Blake,” Vila said. “It’s nice.” 

“And it does seem to be having an effect,” Cally said. “Gan’s headache is gone, as are Vila’s stomach cramps.”

“No, thank you,” Blake said again.

“You know what?” Vila said. “I think we should _make_ them join in.” 

“That’s a very good idea, Vila,” Gan said as the group hug broke up. “You and I will get Avon, Jenna and Cally: get Blake.”

“Ah, no,” Avon said, backing away. “I’m strictly an observer and social commentator.” He ducked under Gan’s arm and then swerved to avoid Vila who was blocking the exit. _“Blake!”_ he shouted as Blake vaulted over the back of the sofa to get away from Cally and they met in aisle behind the pilot’s position. “Stop them. You’re supposed to be in command.” 

“Too late,” Blake said warily as Jenna and Gan began to converge on them again, with Vila and Cally close behind. 

“Look,” Cally said, “it’s quite simple. Either you submit to being hugged by us, or-”

“You have to hug each other,” Vila said triumphantly.

 _“Fine!”_ Avon snapped. “I’ll hug Blake. Now the rest of you leave me alone.”

“You’ll _what?”_ Blake said incredulously, but he looked like he was trying not to smile. 

*

Gan, Vila, Jenna and Cally left the flight deck together about five minutes later.

“I really didn’t need to see that,” Vila moaned. “Who knew Avon would be able to get out of that jacket so fast? I thought it was sprayed on.”

“Yes. Well, it was certainly a surprise,” Gan said. “I really thought they hated each other. I mean – they always _said._ I had no idea.”

“I don’t think any of us did,” Jenna said. She sounded vaguely shell-shocked. 

“Actually,” Cally said, “I think if you consult the betting book, you’ll find that I noticed it about three months ago.”

“Rubbish,” Vila said, pulling it out of his pocket. “I would have remembered. There’s no point lying, Cally. I have it all-”

“There it is,” Gan said, looking over his shoulder and pointing at the book. “ _Blake and Avon secretly infatuated with each other._ You’re quite right, Cally.”

“Thank you,” Cally said. “And that means you all owe me twenty credits. Each.” 

“Do we?” Vila said mournfully. “Hey,” he pointed at Cally with the book, “you didn’t set all this up, did you?”

“Set what up?” 

“All this hugging business with Gan. You didn’t start him off on it so that you’d be proved right about Blake and Avon?”

“No,” Cally said. “How could I have known what would happen?” She smiled. “You don’t have to give me the money now, Vila. Any time this week will be fine.” And she walked away.

* 

For a brief time, life on board the Liberator was indeed less stressful. This was probably more to do with Blake being distracted (and the sex making him slightly mellower) than all the hugging, but the crew were willing to take what they could get. 

Then, on the second day, they were cornered by three Federation pursuit ships, and stress levels increased again. 

“We’re getting a message,” Gan said, as Jenna manoeuvred the Liberator expertly between the pursuit ships. “It’s from Travis.”

“On screen,” Blake said, leaving his post behind Jenna.

Travis’s face appeared in place of the customary gold and brown blotches of Zen. “Give up, Blake,” he shouted. “You can’t run forever.”

“Avon, how much power do we have?” Blake asked without turning around.

“Well, we haven’t gone anywhere for two days,” Avon said. “So banks two through five are full, and bank one is at ninety per cent.”

“You’re right,” Blake told Travis. “But I think we can run for some time.” Travis howled with rage and Blake’s expression grew concerned. "Oh dear. If you don’t mind me saying so, Space Commander, you seem to be suffering from stress. Perhaps,” he said, turning back to grin at his crew, “what you need... is a hug.”


End file.
